Otorra
'Appearance' Otorra stands tall on a built frame. For the most part, he looks like a human save for the red eyes, fangs, and black forearms with claws. He typically wears camouflage clothing, reinforced with Kevlar. 'Background' 'Fae' Otoron the Rakshasa was born into a world of war in the frozen realm of Falias. He was bred for war and by his tenth year, he felt his first of many deaths. He served many years on the front lines and dying more deaths than he could even count. When a chance came for him to finally run he took it. If the battles he took part in where actually meaningful is still debatable, but Otorra doesn't speak of them. 'Mortal' Erik Knight served in the Marine corp overseas in the Middle East as an army medic. Before he shipped out he proposed to the love of his life right out of high school as she went off to college in the belief that she could become a nurse. Two years into the war and Erik was discharged after losing three soldiers under his care. The next month of his life was a living hell as many shrinks diagnosed him with PTSD and would not allow him to return to the front. He spiraled into depression as he was unable to get a job and he slowly felt life sliding out of his control. 'Fatebound' Otorra has spent a year as a Fatebound. In this time, he has spent time with three different Courts before he finally comes into King George City. Without much rhyme or reason he has drifted from these Courts with no reason. He has done many things in the year, but he seems to gradually find his way to more and more power.On April 10, 2015, the Rakshasa Otorra returned home to the Labyrinth where he ended his own life. Though those there claim he had foolishly done this, only the beast himself truly understood the reasoning for his own mad actions. 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' Judas: She can be annoying but I can see reason to her words. She doesn't wish to endanger those she protects and I'm new, an unknown. I'll give her credit for keeping an eye on me. Resh: His words mean something, speaking of uniting the courts. I left Tir Na Nog to find a reason to life and I see reason in his words. Gene: I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. Carin: She's interesting for a Revenant, but there is caution to be held for those who are dead. She is either a good friend to have or a deadly threat. 'Courts' Seelie: Once an enemy, they have helped me when I first became what I am. Though I find there methods preachy and straightforward, I find them reliable in a fight. Unseelie: My home, my family. Though we operate through methods of darker means, it is for a cause that is worthwhile. Or at least, that's all I've ever known. Frost: They are new to me, but my trust for those of darkened blood is non-existent. Blood: While I admire their bloodlust I do not agree with their methods. 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: I've never seen much reason for honor. In a fight there is only the one with strength who comes out on top, and there is no rules in a fight. * Love: Something I've lost but hope to retrieve. * Beauty: Only a distraction from what truly matters. Unseelie * Power: The one who holds the most power is in control of everything. * Passion: There is a reason to fight and finding it lies in the passion to do the right thing. To decide what it means to live and fight. * Change: Inner reflection to decide what is worth keeping or throwing away. Change means something if it only is smart and timely. 'Tropes' 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme:' *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action' Category:Unseelie Category:Fury Category:Commoner Category:Character Category:Deceased PC